


Perfect - Ereri

by Anonymousbrat101



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Neko!Levi, Pregnant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Seme Eren Yeager, Smut, Top Eren Yeager, Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yaoi, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymousbrat101/pseuds/Anonymousbrat101
Summary: Basically it's a cute story about two lovers, Eren and Levi. Levi being a neko. Its a story about how they live together as a couple.





	1. Chapter 1

Levi yawned and stretched, his over sized shirt lifted up reveling his tight black boxers as his owner watched from the couch smirking.

"Morning kitten" Eren smirked as the raven neko jumped not expecting his owner to be awake at this hour.

"I wasn't expecting you to be up..." Levi said in a quiet voice and he pulled his T-shirt down to cover himself.

"Boss called and said I've got the day off" Eren said and stood up and stepped closer to the small neko.

"I'll make you breakfast" Levi said quickly and dashed into the kitchen to avoid physical contact, let's just say Eren enjoyed touching him somewhat sexually.

"Not trying to escape the morning cuddles are you kitten?" Eren said as he walked into the kitchen hugging the small neko from behind getting as close as he can.

Levi shivered and leaned into Eren wrapping his black tail around Eren's waist.

"You're so warm..." Levi purred and turned around in Eren's arms nuzzling into his chest.

Eren smirked and picked up the small neko making him wrap his legs around Eren's waist and arms around his neck.

"Breakfast can wait kitten" Eren said in a soft tone as he walked out the kitchen and back to his bedroom holding Levi. Levi was swinging his tail back and forth happily while he held into his owner.

"Are you really going to make me cuddle with you all day?" The neko muttered as he looked into his owner's hypnotic eyes, the ocean blue and green eyes were one of the most amazing features about the tall and tan and muscular male.

"Yes I am" Eren chuckled as he sat down on the bed and slowly laid down and pulled the covers over the two. People knew that Eren was gay, he was very open about it even if people judged him, people also knew the relationship between Eren and his neko was not only owner pet, Hanji Zoë, one of Eren's closest friends walked in on the two one time during an intimate actions, she hasn't shut up about that since and due to that most of Eren's and Levi's friends knew about their love for each other.

Soon the mating season for nekos was going to happen and Levi was more than nervous, he knew that meant he was going to be impregnated by Eren which meant they will have kittens together, Levi was scared like really scared even if he didn't show it. Eren on the other hand was really exited, he was going to start a family with Levi and he was happy about it.

Eventually Eren broke the silence. "I'm ready to start a family Levi" Eren whispered into Levi's ear, playing with the neko's ears.

Levi purred loudly feeling safe and happy in his lover's arms. "I know." Levi purred.


	2. Chapter 2

The two cuddled most of the morning until Levi decided that it was time to get up it was almost 11 in the morning.

Levi was in the kitchen making the two a late breakfast and early lunch while Eren showered.

Levi's tail swayed happily while he cooked.

"You look really cute like that kitten" Eren said suddenly appearing in the doorway of the kitchen making Levi jump and turn around glaring at Eren.

"You scared me" Levi glared at Eren as he went back to cooking, Eren chuckled and hugged the neko from behind.

Levi hissed at Eren making taller male let go and back away from the neko and sat down watching Levi cook.

Levi finished and placed the plates on the table along with Eren's coffee and Levi's special neko tea. They sat at the table eating in comfortable silence. Eren was looking at Levi while he ate, they needed to get a room for the kittens when it was finally time, the mating season was only 2 days away and Eren was looking forward to having a family with his neko, he was glad he met Levi. The second Eren thought of the time the two met Eren smiled as he remember the beautiful day.

~~ _Flashback_ ~~

 _Eren walked into his friend's lab,_ _Hanji_ _Zoë_ _was her name, they have been friends since high school they were lab partners in biology class and chemistry class, since then they have been really close._

 _Eren opened the door and greeted_ _Hanji's_ _assistant_ _and walked into her lab to see her talking to a small_ _figure_ _. "Hey Hanji" Eren called out as he watched his friend turn around smiling like a idiot._

 _"Titan baby!" She grind, that was_ _Eren's_ nickname for some odd reason but he like it, Hanji then pulled the brunette into a tight hug giving Eren a chance to see who she was talking to and his eyes winded, it was a small framed male with beautiful raven hair styled into a under cut, his silver orbs looked at Eren with _curiosity_ _, then Eren noticed the long slim black tail and the two cute fluffy cat ears on top of his head._

_Hanji finaly pulled away and looked at Eren confused and then it hit her that he saw the neko, she grind like a mad woman. "See you've noticed the neko" She smirked as Eren slowly walked over to neko._

_"He's...so...beautiful..." Eren said quietly as he looked into the_ _neko's_ _eyes noticing the_ _flakes_ _of blue and grey in them. The_ _neko_ _looked away hearing the complement from the taller male making_ _Hanji_ _squeal like the_ _fangirl_ _she was._

_"A friend of mine found him and decided to drop him off here becasue he had no clue what to do with him, its not common to find a_ _neko_ _without  an owner, so I was thinking, since you live alone and work really close to your apartment maybe you could take him in Eren, also I found out his name is Levi." Hanji rambled on as he looked at Eren with begging eyes. Eren looked at her like she was mad, Eren couldn't take care of something he knew nothing about._

_"I have a book about nekos to help you work out how to take care of him, it tells you the things they eat and what they do all they way to their mating season and how it works so please take him" Hnaji begged as Levi looked at Eren and tugged on his T-shirt making the boy look at him._

_"I don't need much, I can clean and cook and I can sleep on the couch, I can buy the_ _groceries_ _and I don't need much attention, I know how to take care of myself all I need is a little company and affection and I'll be happy" The neko muttered looking up at Eren, his voice was deep but it was a soothing one, it was the perfect kind of voice._

_"Okay, I'll take him" Eren said after a moment of silence and scrathed behind the neko's ear making him lean into the touch and purr loudly. Hanji squealed and left to look for the book she talked about._

_"I really don't need much attention, sir" The neko muttered looking up at Eren. "You don't need to call me sir, my name is Eren, Eren Jaeger nice to meet you Levi" Eren said and pet the neko's head._

_"I like your name..." Levi said as his tail swayed from side to side happily, he liked the attention from Eren, he missed his old family, he was abandoned by them a long time ago when he was still a young kitten, but having someone care about him made him feel happy and safe, Levi didn't what came over him but he hugged Eren and burried his face into his chest clinging to his top, he felt warm and safe in his arms._

_"Awe Levi" Eren cooed at the neko and hugged him tightly as a blush spread all over his tan face. Hanji walked in and squealed at the scene before her earing a glare from Levi as he clung to Eren._

_"You two are so cute together!!" Hanji squealed smiling like a idiot and passed the book to Eren, he took it still holding on to Levi. "I'll be leaving with Levi, I'll call if I need anything" Eren said and left holding onto the neko's hand._

_~~Flashback ends~~_

Eren sat there smiling like an idiot looking at his now lover.

"What are you smiling at?" Levi asked his lover looking at him like he was mad.

"Just thinking about the day we met" Eren chuckled and finished his food.


	3. Chapter 3

After brekfast the couple spent most of the day watching movies whiles cuddling happily on the couch under a big fluffy blanket, it was getting closer to winter and neither of the two were asked to get up and turn on the heating.

"We need to go shopping Eren." Levi said and looked at his boyfriend.

"I know but I'm so warm and comfy with you in my arms." Eren whined and hugged Levi tighter.

"Babe come on, we need to start on the baby room if we want to be prepared." Levi said and sat up straddling Eren.

"Hmm, I have I ever told you that it's hot how you sit on top of me like that?" Eren smirked up at Levi.

"Stop with the dirty thoughts brat." Levi groaned and got up and headed to the bedroom to change into something he can wear in public ignoring Eren's whining.

"Leviiiiiii!" Eren whined as he walked into the bedroom, Levi was halfway of pulling up his black skinny jeans and he looked at Eren with a glare. "You act like a two year old." Levi said and buttoned his jeans.

"Not my fault that my kitten isn't paying attention to me." Eren said and started to get changed from some lose sweat pants.

Levi swayed his tail as he walked into the bathroom that was attached to their bedroom and brushed his hair and ears while he watched Eren in the reflection of the mirror slightly smirking at the sight of Eren only in his boxers. "Have I ever told you that you look really hot half naked brat?" Levi called in a teasing manner as Eren's face started to heat up.

"Shut up." Eren said in a quiet tone, Levi did this a lot and it always got Eren blushing like a mad man.

After the two got ready and got into Eren's black SUV. "I've always loved your car." Levi said and he buckled his seatbelt.

"And I love you." Eren said as he started driving to the DIY store. "I love you too brat." Levi blushed and looked out the window pulling on his beanie.

Eren parked the car close to the entrance of the store and got out waiting for Levi. Levi hopped out and walked over to Eren as he locked the car. Eren grabbed Levi's hand and intertwined his fingers with his.

The two walked in with people giving them disgusted looks, the two were use to it, the small town they lived in wasn't very open to homosexuals, they didn't care, love was love, people don't fall in love with a gender they fall in love with a person.

Most people in the store were old women giving the couple the most disgusted look ever, Levi glared at them making them look away, they walked to the paint isle, they were going to paint the baby room a nice pastel colour.

"I like this colour." Levi said pointing to the mint green colour, and looked over at Eren.

"It's pretty." Eren said and looked at it.

"Can we get it?" Levi asked with begging eyes, he held Eren's arm pouting.

"OF course, god don't give me that cute face." Eren said and pecked Levi's lips.

Levi giggled quietly catching the attention of two old women who scoffed and walked the other direction of the couple, Levi placed three cans of the paint into the trolley and got on his tip toes pecking Eren's lips as one of Eren's coworkers walked around the corner.

"Eren Jaeger is homo, should of guessed." Eren's coworker said making Levi turn around and glared at the male.

"Rainer." Eren said in a flat tone, he never got along with the male, he was always saying shit about homosexual people.

"Never knew I would find you kissing a guy shorter than you, what are you two moving in together so you can get down to some real fag shit?" The tall and buff male said walks closer to the couple. (I am so sorry if I offend anyone, I am not against homosexuals, I'm pansexual myself)

"I swear to god I will kill this ass." Levi said to Eren and started to walk away pulling Eren and the trolley away, leaving a mad Rainer.

The two got everything they needed including some cute wallpaper with different cartoon animals on it. They were waiting at the register as the young girl scanned everything and Eren put everything into bags. "You two adopting a kid together?" The girl suddenly asked.

"We are." Levi said as he put the paint cans in the trolley. "That's awesome, you don't see a lot of homosexual parents in this area due to all these judgemental assholes." The girl said and smiled at the couple.

"Tell me about it." Eren sighed and smiled back. "You two are a really cute couple." She quietly squealed.

"Jesus another Hanji." Levi said and hugged Eren. "Hey! I am not like that crazy woman!" The girl said.

"You know Hanji?" Eren asked as he pulled out his credit card. "Yup, I'm Isabel Magnolia, and you are?" The red haired girl introduced herself.

"Levi and Eren Jaeger" Eren said making Levi hide his face in Eren's chest groaning, Levi loved but hated the fact that Eren introduced him as Levi Jaeger, he got embarrassed but he loved knowing that he was apart of Eren's family.

"Oh my god, so you're the couple that she never shuts up about!" Isabel said and took Eren's credit card.

"Guess we are." Eren chuckled and petted Levi's hair.

"So Levi are you really a neko?" Isabel asked.

"Yes he is, he hides it in public" Eren answered for Levi knowing the neko was embarrassed.

"Awe so cute." Isabel squealed and gave Eren his card back. Eren said a 'thanks' as he took it.

"Can we go now?" Levi muttered as he looked up at Eren, he was getting hungry and they still needed to go buy groceries.

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you Isabel but we gotta run see you around." Eren said and took Levi's hand and the trolley heading back to the car to load the things the supplies they got.

They started to put away the things they got into the car boot and talked about what they need to buy. Once they were done putting things away they got back into the car and were on their way to the super market. They chatted about everything and nothing as they pulled into a parking space in the car park in front of the super market.

Levi and Eren got out and walked into the shop holding hands, still chatting away about their future together. They got all they needed and headed home.


	4. Chapter 4

Tomorrow is the day it all will change... Eren thought to himself, tomorrow was the day they were going to try for a child.

"Hey! Brat get your head out the clouds or you'll be late for work" Levi snapped Eren out of his daydream. "Sorry baby" Eren said and pecked Levi's lips then left the house to go to work.

Levi was left alone, he made himself a sandwich and ate it before he cleaned up the house a little and then he went into the future baby room and looked around. Levi then changed into some cloths that he didn't mind getting covered in paint and started painting the room.

Levi spent most of his afternoon painting, but around 3:37 he stopped to take a shower and start on Eren's dinner since he was coming home soon.

Levi took about 40 minutes in the shower meaning it was already 10 past 4. Levi started making spaghetti whiles humming to himself whiles swaying his tail to the rhythm.

Eren walked in a little after Levi started cooking placing down his messenger bag and took off his shoes and jacket.

Eren walked into the kitchen and smiled at the sight of Levi basically dancing in the kitchen with sauce on his nose.

Eren snuck behind Levi and hugged him from behind making the neko squeal and jump.

"JAEGER!" Levi yelled and turned around in Eren's arms. Eren laughed and kissed Levi in a loving way, Levi kissing back instantly.

"You looked so cute I couldn't help myself kitten" Eren said sill hugging Levi tightly. Then Eren leaned down and licked off the sauce off his nose making Levi blush madly.

"Meanie" Levi said and pouted.

"You love me" Eren teased and kissed Levi's nose.

"Can I finish cooking?" Levi asked still being held by Eren.

"Of course" Eren said letting go of Levi and headed to the bedroom to change while Levi finished up cooking.

Levi placed the food on the table, and cleaned up a little as Eren came and sat down at the table.

"Looks great kitten" Eren said as he looked at the food. "Thanks baby" Levi said and kissed Eren's cheek before he sat down and started eating with Eren.

"I saw that you started painting" Eren said as he ate. "I have, it was fun" Levi said and took a sip of his water.

The two finished eating and started to wash up together talking about Eren's day at work and how the whole place knew that Eren was gay because of Rainer, most of them respected Eren but you had the occasional asshole that said a homophobic comment, Eren's boss was also gay, being married to another male, he pulled Eren into his office to say that if anyone harassed him he'll deal with them.

Levi made some snarky comment on how people should grow up and stop being babies. The two migrated to their bedroom cuddled up on the bed while the TV played in the background.

"Tomorrow is the weekend" Eren said and played with Levi's ears making him purr.

"I know, I'll have you all to myself all day" Levi said and kissed Eren's jawline.

"Tomorrow is the day" Eren muttered and kissed Levi's forehead.

"Hmmm it is, I hope you make me feel good" Levi said and kissed down Eren's neck.

"I will kitten" Eren said and played with Levi's hair making him purr louder. "I love it when you purr." Eren said and started to stroke Levi's side.

Levi purred louder and kissed Eren on the lips passionately. "Do we have to wait till tomorrow?" Levi asked and straddled Eren.

"Well, I can see you want to do it right now but I don't know if you can handle it in two nights in a row" Eren said as he watched Levi remove his top.

"Trust me I can handle a week in a row" Levi smirked and slide Eren's top off.

"Maybe we should do a whole week in a row" Eren smirked and sat up Levi still in his lap.

"Can we?" Levi asked exited by the idea, just the thought of the two of them making love turned him on.

"If you want to" Eren said and kissed down Levi's neck as his hands travelled down Levi's back.

"Make me feel good" Levi moaned and let Eren do whatever he wanted to do to him.

~~Time skip~~

The couple laid in bed under the covers cuddled close, Levi tracing shapes in Eren's bare chest.

"That was amazing" Eren said and he ran fingers up and down Levi's bare side.

"Hmm it was" Levi muttered, it was around midnight the TV was playing some wired sappy show that neither of the males paid any attention to it, they were way too busy paying their full attention to each other.

"You know the people that live around us probably hate us because if all the loud noises" Levi said and kissed Eren's chest.

"I really don't care, I love you and its good they all know you belong to me" Eren said and kissed the top of Levi's head.

"If you like it you should put a ring on it" Levi said and looked up at Eren. "Are you suggesting that I should ask you to marry me?" Eren asked and looked at Levi with curiosity. "Maybe maybe not" Levi said and pecked Eren's lips.

"Just wait and maybe you'll wish will come true kitten" Eren said and kissed Levi's lips softly.

"I hope it happens soon because that would make me the happiest neko in the world" Levi said and kissed all over Eren's face.

"Levi!" Eren gasped and grabbed Levi's face softly in both his hands. "What?" Levi asked totally confused to what Eren was so shocked about.

"Are you serious!?" Eren gasped in shock still holding Levi face just making the neko more confused by the minuet. "Serious about what?" Levi asked.

"Oh my god Levi!" Eren said in a surprised tone and sat up making the neko sit up with him looking really confused. "Babe you're scaring me" Levi said and looked at Eren concerned.

Eren didn't said a word and got out the bed and pulled on his boxers. "Eren?" Levi said softly, he was getting more worried by the minuet. Eren didn't say a word and left the room leaving a very confused raven haired neko. Levi jumped out the bed and pulled on his boxers and Eren's shirt and followed Eren. Eren sat in the living room on his laptop typing away like crazy, Levi quietly walked over to him and sat down beside Eren to see that Eren was typing an email in German, Levi only knew French since that's the place he was born and grew up at and then was shipped over to the UK around 5 years ago and he's been with Eren for 4 years.

"Babe..." Levi said softly sitting on his knees facing Eren as he placed a hand on Eren's shoulder. Eren didn't react still typing away like a mad man, Levi sighed and got up and walked back to the bedroom and cleaned up and changed the sheets and turned off the TV, he was confused and scared that Eren was going to end it after he said he wanted to get married, he crawled into bed and hide under the covers and slowly fell asleep.

Levi walked into the bedroom around 20 minuets after Levi fell asleep getting ready to cuddle with his boyfriend to find him fast asleep curled up in a little ball under the covers, Eren sighed, he ignored Levi because he was emailing his mother if he could get her engagement ring to propose to Levi, and now he's gone and hurt his feelings, Eren groaned and climbed into bed and pulled Levi into his chest as he fell asleep.

~~Time skip to morning~~

Levi woke up before Eren like usual and looked at Eren confused as to why he was wrapped in the Eren's arms, he slowly slides out of the bed and then took a quick shower and grabbed a book and sat on the couch under a blanket reading.

Eren woke a little after Levi left and looked down at to look for Levi but found an empty space beside him, he sat up and stretched and yawned and slide out of bed, he really hurt Levi's feeling last night, and tonight was the night that they were going to try for a child.

Eren took a shower and walked into the living room to find a sleeping neko on the couch. He sighed and started making breakfast, he was making Levi's favorite, pancakes with chocolate chips and warm milk, Levi loved it so Eren decided to surprise his lover with his favourite breakfast.

After Eren finished cooking and getting a tray ready for Levi, he placed it on the coffee table and gently shook the neko to wake him up, Levi was a deep sleeper when he wanted to be but today was not one of those days. "Eren...." Levi muttered as he rubbed his eyes still half asleep, Eren thought he looked adorable, like a little child just waking up.

"Hey kitten, I made you breakfast" Eren said in a soft tone as he stroked Levi's ear.

"You didn't have to..." Levi yawned still purring as Eren stroked him. Eren smiled at how cute Levi was acting, god he remembered the first time he saw Levi like this and he instantly fell in love.

"But I wanted to kitten" Eren said and kissed his forehead. Levi leaned into Eren happily enjoying Eren's warmth. "Why so cuddly all of a sudden?" Eren asked and pulled Levi into his lap with the blanket still wrapped around him.

Levi shrugged and cuddled into Eren's chest slowly falling back asleep. "Hey kitten don't fall asleep again" Eren said and shook Levi. Levi groaned and opened his eyes and looked at Eren. Eren smiled sweetly at Levi and nudged him towards the tray on the coffee table, Levi looked at it and smiled slightly and looked at Eren. "You made my favourite" Levi said and kissed Eren softly.

"Your welcome kitten" Eren smiled and let Levi eat. Eren watched happily as he sipped his coffee, Eren loved to watch Levi when he was happy, he looked like a cute little kid, or a little kitten playing with his favourite toy.

After Levi finished he climbed back into Eren's lap and nuzzles his face into Eren's neck. "I don't know if I like this cuddly side of you or if I should be concerned" Eren said as he stroked Levi's back.

"I am not like this because I want to be..." Levi muttered as he slowly grinded against Eren, making him blush madly. "L-L-Levi wait till later" Eren stuttered as he put his hands on Levi's waist keeping him from going any further than that.

"Eren I need you" Levi breathed out and kissed Eren's neck and bite Eren's ear lobe. "Levi kitten, fuck" Eren moaned softly, Levi abused Eren's neck, biting, sucking, licking, and kissing.

"Kitten" Eren moaned and pushed Levi down on to the couch. "God trust me I want to make you scream my name but I don't thing waking the neighbours during the weekend after last night is a good idea" Eren said and kissed down Levi's neck.

"Eren please" Levi moaned, he was in heat and it was not helping the fact Eren was abusing his neck like a mad man, it felt amazing but he was getting very aroused, and having Eren on top of him grinding against him and leaving hickeys on his neck and attacking his sweet spots he couldn't stop him and if he even wanted to he wouldn't.

"Kitten you're already hard I can feel it throw your sweats." Eren whispered sexually into Levi's ear making the neko squirm slightly. "Kitten you have no idea what I want to you right now." Eren said and kissed Levi's sweet spot and started to abuse it making the neko purr and moan at the same time, Levi was enjoying himself a little too much and so was Eren.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter contains smut!

Eren slowly slide off Levi's top throwing it to the floor, the room was getting hotter by the minute, Eren kissed down Levi's chest licking his nipples and biting them and sucking them abusing they as much as he could.

"Kitten I want to do so many dirty things to you" Eren said in a sexy voice making shivers run up and down Levi's body. "Make me scream your name" Levi moaned as he softly arched his back. Eren nodded and slowly pulled off Levi's sweats, Eren was enjoying this too much.

"Kitten you dirty little shit" Eren said and pulled off his own shirt and sweats, this was getting hot, like really hot, Eren kissed up Levi's thigh to his boxers while his tail was swaying side to side.

"Why so much dirty talk baby?" Levi panted slightly as Eren abused his thighs.

"Because kitten likes it" Eren smirked looking up at Levi with lust filled eyes.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't" Levi smirked and pushed Eren down onto the couch straddling him. "Taking control?" Eren smirked as he placed hands on Levi's waist.

"Maybe" Levi smirked and kissed down Eren's bare chest, licking Eren's left nipple and sucked on it whiles playing with the other looking up at Eren with innocent eyes. "Don't give me that look kitten you aren't innocent" Eren said biting back a moan.

Levi kept looking at Eren with innocent eyes and switched nipples biting it harshly making Eren gasp and moan at the same time. Levi then left butterfly kisses down Eren's stomach and v-line. "Kitten" Eren moaned and pulled Levi up and kissed him passionately.

Levi moaned into the kiss and tangled his pale fingers in Eren's brunette locks tugging slightly earning grunts of approval from Eren. Eren bite Levi's lip lightly making the neko moan softly and pull away from Eren and look down at Eren biting his lip.

"Kitten, I'm gonna make you feel good" Eren said and picked Levi up walking to the bedroom, dropping Levi on the bed making him squeal slightly and look up at Eren. "Eren" Levi panted slightly and looked up at Eren with begging eyes, he was in heat and it was making him want Eren even more that usual.

"Impatient?" Eren teased and pulled off his boxers throwing them aside and pulled Levi's off letting his throbbing cock spring up and hit is stomach making the neko moan. "Look at that, all hard and dripping with pre-cum" Eren teased and he started to blow cold air on Levi's cock making him whimper.

"Stop teasing me..." Levi whimpered as Eren licked the tip making the neko grab his hair and tug at it. "Kitten you need to tell me what you want because I don't know what you want kitten" Eren teased more and licked Levi's tip again. "I want you" Levi breathed out and arched his back.

"I know you want me but what exactly want me to do" Eren teased more. Levi was so desperate, he needed Eren badly. "I want you to make love to me" Levi begged as he watched Eren kiss up Levi chest. "I can make that happen" Eren smirked and hovered over Levi looking him in the eyes. Eren slowly slide his cock inside of Levi making the neko moan loudly.

"Shit you're tighter that last night" Eren groaned, Levi was a moaning mess even if Eren wasn't moving all he could do was moan. "Kitten Jesus, why are you moaning so much?" Eren asked, not that he was complaining he loved the sound of Levi's beautiful sounds but this was concerning.

"I can't control it" Levi whined as Eren started to thrust in and out of Eren slowly but passionately making the neko arch his back and tangle his skinny fingers into Eren's hair. "Kitten I love you so much" Eren moaned into Levi's ear as his thrusts started to speed up.

Levi was a moaning mess as Eren speed picked up and he started to go harder, Levi was digging his nails into Eren's back leaving red marks making Eren moan, the room was filled with their moans and grunts and bare skin on bare skin slapping against each other. Eren was nearing his climax and so was Levi, Eren's thrusts became more sloppy as Levi clung to him more tightly and then Levi realised all over his and Eren's chest, Eren groaned and came deep inside Levi making the neko moan loudly.

The two stayed like that with Eren still inside of Levi as they came down from his high, holding on to each other panting keeping each other close. "I love you kitten" Eren panted into Levi's ear. "I love you too baby" Levi whispered sleep taking over his body, Eren pulled out making the neko whimper at the loss of contact. Eren pulled the covers over the two of them and pulled Levi into the chest as the neko snuggled into him slowly falling asleep Eren grabbed his phone to text Hanji that they will be coming to her lab soon to see if Levi is pregnant.

~~Time skip~~

The couple lay in bed watching a movie still butt naked. "Kitten?" Eren said and looked down at his lover. "Hmm?" Levi hummed in response and looked up at Eren.

"Are you scared?" Eren asked. He knew Levi was nervous about having a child with Eren but he didn't know how scared he really was. "Yeah..." Levi said quietly that he hoped Eren didn't hear his reply.

"You don't have to be kitten, I'm here for you" Eren said and kissed Levi's forehead. "I know you are" Levi muttered and kissed Eren's cheek. "You know you are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes on?" Eren asked and looked into his boyfriend's eyes. "Stop..." Levi blushed and hide his face in Eren's neck.

"Come on kitten its the truth" Eren chuckled as he ran fingers down Levi's back. "So mean" Levi muttered into Eren's neck and kissed his neck softly. "I need a shower and so do you kitten" Eren said and played with Levi's hair. "Can we have a bath instead?" Levi asked and looked up at Eren. "Sure kitten" Eren smiled and kissed the tip of his noes.

Levi kissed Eren softly and lovingly and then slide out of bed and ran to the bathroom leaving a laughing Eren in the bed, he finally got out and grabbed some cloths and towels for the two and headed to the bathroom to see Levi already running the bath.

"I am loving the view" Eren said, referring to the fact that Levi was butt naked and bent over the bath tub. Levi wiggled his butt and giggled earning a groan from Eren as he locked the door and walked over to Levi and spanked his ass lightly.

"EREN!" Levi yelled as he felt Eren spank him, he stood up normally and glared at Eren. "I am not even sorry, you were asking for it kitten" Eren smirked and grasped Levi's ass squeezing it. "Eren..." Levi moaned softly and leaned into Eren looking up at him with a blush.

"Do you know, we haven't tried having sex in the bath before" Eren whispered into Levi's ear squeezing his ass a little harder making the neko moan. "Maybe we should change that" Levi said seductively. Eren smirked and picked Levi up and stepped into the bath tub and sat down the hot water surrounding the two males.

"You are a very naughty kitten" Eren said and kissed down Levi's neck. "I know" Levi breathed out as he kept his tail out the water not wanting it to get wet. "I think it time to punish this naughty kitten" Eren smirked and teased Levi's entrance with the tip of his cock.

"Are you?" Levi asked and bite his lip to contain any kind of noises. "Yes I am" Eren said and suddenly thrusted inside of Levi making the neko gasp and dig his nails into Eren's shoulders.

"Eren" Levi moaned and hugged Eren as he thrusted roughly into the neko. "Naughty kitten" Eren smirked and thrusted rougher hitting Levi's prostate making the neko scream in ecstasy. Soon Levi reached his climax and came into the water Eren came soon after deep inside of Levi moaning his name loudly.

"Fuck..." Levi said panting and slowly slide out the bath tub and got in the shower. "Oi, never said I was done with you kitten" Eren said as he drained the bath water and got into the shower with Levi and kisses down his shoulder.

"Eren" Levi moaned softly. "I love it when you say my name like that kitten" Eren smirked and kissed up Levi's neck. "Why are you so horny all of a sudden?" Levi asked as he tilted his head back to let Eren have more space.

"I like being close to you" Eren said and slide his hands up Levi's chest. "If you keep fucking me I won't be able to walk babe" Levi said and leaned into Eren. "Oh well, I'll carry you if I have to" Eren said and kissed Levi's shoulder.

"Eren please" Levi groaned, he didn't know what came over his boyfriend but he didn't like it. "Please what kitten?" Eren smirked. "Please stop" Levi begged and looked at Eren. Eren's smirk dropped to apologetic smile and he hugged the neko.

"Sorry kitten, I got a little carried away" Eren apologised and kissed Levi's forehead. "It's ok, now can we go back to cuddles and movies?" Levi asked looking up at Eren. "Yeah lets go" Eren smiled at his lover and got out the shower.


	6. Chapter 6

A week had passed since the couple tried for a child and currently they were getting ready to go see Hanji, Eren was bursting with excitement while Levi was a nervous mess.

"Come on kitten it's not that scary" Eren said as he hugged Levi swaying them slightly, the neko sighed and purred as Eren started to hum into his ear quietly, Levi relaxed in Eren's arms and closed his eyes melting into Eren.

"We should go before we're gonna be late for our appointment with Hanji" Eren said and slowly pushed Levi towards the front door. "Do we have to?" Levi groaned and opened his eyes.

"Yes not unless you don't wanna know if you're actually pregnant" Eren said and put on his shoes and jacket, Levi sighed and put on his shoes and jacket and walked to Eren's car, Eren locked the house and unlocked the car opening the door for Levi.

Levi got in and buckled his seatbelt and then waited for Eren. Eren got into the car and started driving, the whole ride there Eren was talking about how he was exited to become a father, Levi just stayed silent the whole time, he was too nervous to say anything to Eren, or to say anything in the first place.

Eren pulled into the parking lot and jumped out the car, he opened the car door for Levi. Levi got out and looked down at the ground and waited till Eren locked the door then, Eren took Levi's hand and then they started to walk towards the front door, they waved at Petra who was on reception that morning and headed to Hanji's lab. They walked in and were both trapped into a tight hug form Hanji.

"Oh my gosh!! Levi you're gonna be a mommy!!" Hanji squealed as she pulled Levi towards the ultra scan. The neko was scared for his life.

"Woah calm down Hanji, you're scaring him" Eren said as he pulled Levi back and hugged the neko who was shaking. "My poor kitten" Eren said and hugged Levi, the neko snuggled into Eren glaring at Hanji while Hanji was fangirling, Eren lead Levi over to the machine holding Levi's hand tightly.

Hanji told Levi to lay down and pull up is shirt to reveling his stomach, he did as told while Eren held Levi's hand. Eren stroked Levi's hand and kissed it calming the neko slightly as Hanji did her thing.

The couple looked at each other in silence but then suddenly they heard a loud squeal making both of them jump.

"What?" Eren asked.

"Levi is pregnant!!!!!" Hanji squealed like a mad woman hugging a stunned Eren, Levi's eyes filled with tears of happiness as he covered his face with his hands. "Congrats Eren and Levi!" She said happily grinning madly at the couple.

"Levi we're gonna be parents" Eren breathed out and hugged his lover tightly. Levi was overjoyed and hugged Eren back hiding his face in Eren's chest not wanting them to see the hot tears streaming down his pale face.

"Oh my god kitten" Eren breathed out in disbelief and tightened his grip on the neko who was silently crying into Eren's chest. "I love you" Eren said and kissed the top of Levi's head.

Levi was silent, to happy and too shocked to say a word, when Eren finally pulled away from Levi he gasped at the sight of tears on the neko's face. "Kitten" Eren said softly and stroked his face.

"I'm...I...just can't believe it" Levi breathed out looking at Eren and then suddenly kisses Eren softly. Eren kissed back instantly and pulled the short male closer picking him up bridle style. "I am taking you home and not letting you out of my sight!" Eren said to Levi and kissed his noes.

"Do I get food?" Levi asked innocently as Eren walked out of the lab towards his car. "Of course" Eren said and kissed Levi's forehead.

~~Time Skip~~

The couple were laying in bed covered by a thick blanket as they watched a movie together, Levi's tail was swaying happily while Eren stroked his side, they were having a Harry Potter marathon, both of them loved the movies series.

"Doby is a free elf" Levi whispered into Eren's ear and kisses his temple making the male chuckle. "You're such a dork kitten" Eren chuckled.

"You love this dork" Levi said and cuddled into Eren's side. "Yes I do" Eren said and stroked the neko's side. Levi purred and cuddled into Eren's chest and closed his eyes. "Sleepy kitten?" Eren asked and kept stroking the neko's side.

"Maybe a little" Levi purred and nuzzled his face into Eren's neck. "Then sleep" Eren chuckled. "Okay..." Levi yawned and slowly fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Levi was sitting on the floor of the baby room watching Eren paint as he looked throw photos of him and Eren, they decided to redo their room too, so Levi decided to make a wall covered in photos of them together with their friends.

"You know you look really cute with a baby bump starting to show?" Eren asked as he glanced at his boyfriend. "Hmm, you look cute covered in paint" Levi muttered not really paying attention, he was too busy looking at the photos.

"Have you ever thought of sex whiles being pregnant?" Eren asked as he walked over to Levi. "Maybe" Levi said and looked up at Eren.

"We should give it a try, I heard you are a lot more sensitive when pregnant" Eren smirked and picked Levi up. "Maybe we should baby" Levi said and kissed Eren as he walked to their room.

~~time skip~~

Levi lay asleep on the bed naked covered by the blankets to his mid back while Eren was laying beside him on Skype with his mother, they were talking about how she wanted to visit the couple soon and help out with the baby preparation.

"I mean, I'm not sure that Levi wants others to know" Eren said as he glanced at the sleeping neko.

"Is he beside you?" Carla asked exited, she hasn't met Levi yet, whenever Eren goes to visit Levi stays with Hanji or Erwin.

"Mum he's asleep" Eren chuckled and stroked Levi's back.  
"Oh come on I want to meet the boy that makes my little Eren happy" she sighed and pouted like a child.

"You'll meet him someday mum" Eren smiled and looked over at the sleeping neko beside him.

"Awe I wish your father could look at me like that again" Carla said and sighed watching Eren look at Levi with a loving face

"Anyway, you could come over I'm sure Levi would love to meet you, he's been asking about you a lot recently" Eren said still looking at Levi with love and adoration practically radiating off of him.

"I would love to, plus I could help Levi with baby shopping while you paint and stuff." She smiled brightly loving how Eren looked at the other male. "Plus I can bring the ring too!" She added with excitement, so Eren agreed and his mother would be flying in next week, which means she'll be there for the first ultra scan, once Eren hang up and put away his laptop he pulled Levi in to his chest and kissed his shoulder making the neko purr loudly in his sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Levi lay on the couch with a blanket over him as Eren danced around the kitchen, Eren was baking some cookies because his mum was coming later that night. Levi was a lot more sleepier than usual so he's been laying on the couch since they ate breakfast.

"Kitten?" Eren called form the kitchen, Levi hummed as a response that he was listening, he was slowly falling asleep as he cuddled with a pillow on the couch. "Don't fall asleep, my mum just texted that she'll be here soon."

Levi groaned and hide under the blanket yawing and slowly falling asleep. Eren sighed and finished up the baking and started to clean up quietly not to wake up the pregnant neko.

Once Eren finished cleaning he pulled Levi into his lap cuddling with the neko. Levi instantly cuddled into Eren. Their cuddles were interrupted when there was a knock on the door. Eren put down Levi on to the couch making the neko whine as Eren walked to the front door. Eren opened the door reviling Eren's mother smiling brightly.

"Mum!" Eren gasped and smiled brightly at the woman and let her into the apartment. The second Carla stepped into the apartment Eren attacked her with a tight hug still smiling like a moron.

Levi cuddled into the pillows on the couch waiting for Eren to return. Levi looked at the door way as the tall brunette lead in a slightly shorter woman smiling.

"Ma, this is Levi, Levi this is Carla Jaeger, also known as my mum." Eren smiled as he introduced the two most important people in his life.

Levi sat up still wrapped up in the fluffy blanket and smiled softly at the woman. "Its nice to finally meet you Mrs Jaeger." Levi said his voice coming out a lot more softer due to his sleepy state.

"Oh my you are so cute!" Carla smiled and pulled the small neko into a bone crushing hug making the neko squeak in surprise.

"Ma please don't suffocate my boyfriend." Eren chuckled and pulled the woman off the distressed neko.

"Sorry, but he's so cute." The woman laughed as he pet Levi making him purr softly.

Levi yawned and looked at Eren. "Eren." Levi said opening his arms pouting. Eren instantly pulled the neko into his arms smiling. "Oh my that's so adorable!!" Carla squealed watching the two males interact.

Levi purred in Eren's arms clinging to him. "I made dinner if you want to eat mum." Eren said walking into the kitchen with the neko clinging to him.

"Oh I'd love to! You know I hate airplane food." Carla said as she followed the couple. "Its only prawns with salade but Levi loves it and he's been craving some strange foods due to his pregnancy." Eren explained and placed the bowl into the table.

"Must be strange huh?" Carla smiled. "I mean I'm going to be a father..." Eren smiled and sat down with Levi in his lap.

"I can't wait to see what the baby will look like." Carla giggled starting to eat. "You've gotten better at cooking!" She smiled.

"Kinda had to, Levi is rather demanding." Eren chuckle making the neko whine.

Eren, Levi and Carla sat the whole day chatting on the couch whiles watching a movie.


	9. Chapter 9

The week that Eren and Levi spent with Carla was an eventful one, Eren spent most of the time painting and decorating. While Levi was dragged about baby stores buying things for the baby, they even had a chance to go to an ultra-scan at Hanji's which was hectic because Carla and Hanji ended up fangirling most of the time, it was a very entertaining thing to watch at the time.

But Carla soon left after that leaving Eren and Levi alone again. Levi had started to already show, his use to be flat stomach had started to swell at the signs of a child growing inside of him, Levi was a nervous wreck at the sheer thought of becoming a parent but he had Eren to help him through the whole thing.

Eren on the other hand was always up for cuddling with the raven haired male, Levi had become a lot more affectionate meaning he wanted constent attention from his boyfriend, also due to the fact that Levi and Eren had to sleep in the living room until their bedroom was finished Levi practically never left the couch, apart from needing to eat or use the bathroom, Eren found it cute but slightly concerned at there might be something wrong with the neko but in his luck Hanji had assured him that some nekos reacted differently when it came to a pregnancy than others, however that didn't stop Eren from worrying.

The baby shopping was all done online due to the fact Levi didn't want to leave the couch, Levi said it was because it smelled of his lover but Eren knew it was because neko's nest when they're pregnant.

"Kitten what would you like for dinner?" Eren asked form the kitchen, it was pretty late considering the fact that they were just starting on dinner. "Something salty." Levi muttered as he scrolled through Eren's laptop looking for a new bed for them. Levi wanted new furniture and Eren being the loving boyfriend he was he let Levi pick whatever he wanted.

"No, wait, something spicy." He said and sat up on the couch watching Eren silently.

And that's how they spent most of their time leading up to 3 months into the pregnancy when something happened that broke both males' hearts.

It was the middle of the night and like usual the couple were cuddling asleep; this was a normal thing for them with Eren holding his neko close to his chest and Levi quietly purring. But suddenly Levi felt a sharp pain in his abdomen, he sat up and gripped his stomach whimpering in pain, he shook Eren slightly trying to wake up the brunet.

"What is it kitten?" Eren asked in a raspy voice from just waking up, he sat up as well rubbing his eyes until he heard Levi whimpering in pain and his eyes shot wide open. He quickly got out of bed switching on the lights and rushing to the neko.

"Baby? What's wrong?" He asked, there was panic evident in his voice, Levi whimpered more as the pain got more intense. Eren took the covers off Levi and gasped at the sight, there was a pool of blood around Levi.

Eren instantly called 911 pacing as he looked at the neko. 'This is not happening, this can't be happening!' Eren thought to himself as he spoke on the phone to get Levi an ambulance. Levi was clutching his stomach in pain silently crying as the pain increased.

After about 5 minutes an ambulance arrived and took Eren and Levi to the hospital, Eren instantly called Hanji even if she was at the hospital, she was always informed about things to do with nekos so she was probably at the hospital waiting.

"Hello?" Hanji's voice came through the phone. "Hanji please tell me you're at the hospital, there's something wrong with Levi!" Eren cried into the phone as he watched his love whimper in pain in the bed in the ambulance.

"Oh my god! I should have guessed it was to do with Levi! Yeah I'm here I'm waiting for the ambulance to arrive what's happening?" She panicked, Hanji was close to both males so her panic towards the situation was normal.

"Levi woke me up because he was in pain and when I took off the blankets off him there was a pool of blood so I instantly called the ambulance, Hanji will him and the baby be okay?" Eren asked as tears streamed down his face, this was not happening, he was only dreaming.

Hanji didn't have the chance to reply as they arrived at the hospital and Levi was rushed to the emergency room along with Hanji leaving a very worried Eren in the waiting room. He was pacing and tears where falling freely from his eyes, people looked at him sympathetically, but he couldn't care less, his baby was in pain and he wasn't there to hold him.

~Time skip~

About 2 hours of waiting later Hanji walked into the waiting room with a grim look on her face, Eren instantly ran to her and held her by the shoulders.

"Is he okay? Is the baby okay?" He asked, his tears had stopped about an hour ago hour he was still a wreck.

"He's asking for you come on and I'll tell you both." Hanji said quietly leading Eren to Levi's room, Levi was sitting on the bed looking at the wall, he looked paler than normal and his eyes looked dead.

"Hanji what's going on?" Eren asked as he pulled Levi into a hug. "I'm so sorry Eren, but Levi had a miscarriage..." Hanji cried out hugging herself. Eren froze stunned at the information, Levi what...

"Y-Y-You're lying..." Eren said as he pulled the now sobbing neko closer. "I'm so sorry Eren!" Hanji cried and left the room as Erwin came to collect her. Eren let out a sob and pulled his neko closer. His poor little Levi and his unborn child, Eren and Levi were both heart broken.


	10. Chapter 10

By the time the two left the hospital Levi was a mess, he was sobbing, Eren trying to hug him and being pushed off. When they got home Levi ran to their bedroom crawling under the covers and continued to cry, Eren couldn't stand seeing his Levi like that.

"Kitten?" Eren asked softly as he kneeled in front of him, he stroked Levi's back. "Baby talk to me." Eren begged.

"I......I failed you!" Levi sobbed and looked at Eren. Levi felt like how he failed Eren, he wanted to give Eren this child.

"No no no baby you haven't failed me." Eren said and pulled Levi into his arms. "Baby...I love you okay, we can try again next time." Eren said stroking Levi's hair softly.

Levi sobbed harder clinging to Eren. They were so happy when they found out, now they will have a nursery at home to remind them of their lost child.

And that's how their night went, Levi in Eren's arms sobbing until he was so tired of crying he fell asleep in Eren's arms. Eren on the other hand just sat there holding Levi close crying silently. They were both heart broken over their child.

In the morning Eren lay in bed stroking Levi's hair softly looking at him with so much love. Levi was snuggled into Eren's chest sound asleep. Eren knew Levi would be more distant when he woke up but he was going to give him his full attention because they both need it.

When Levi did finally wake up, the first thing he did was steal a kiss before snuggling into Eren more. This was a shock to Eren because he expected Levi to push him away.

"Good morning kitten." Eren said softly pulling Levi closer.  
"Morning Eren." Levi answered back however it was slightly muffled due to Levi's face being buried in Eren's neck.

"How are you feeling?" Eren asked softly not wanting to upset Levi.  
"I've been better." Levi muttered and looked up at Eren.  
Eren leaned down kissing Levi's forehead.  
"Everything will be okay." Eren said softly to his neko.

Levi sighed as tears started to gather in his eyes again. "Hey, kitten don't cry!" Eren said softly kissing Levi's eyelids.

"It hurts!" Levi cried out before he buried his face into Eren's neck sobbing. "Shhhh baby, I know it hurts, it hurts me too." Eren cooed at Levi trying to calm him down.

That's how their morning went, Levi sobbed while Eren held him tightly stroking his little fluffy ears and cooing.

By the time Eren managed to calm Levi it was around noon, Levi fell asleep due to all the crying leaving Eren to go make them lunch/breakfast.

Levi was curled up under the sheets tightly hugging Eren's pillow. Eren was making Levi's favourite breakfast/lunch, Nutella pancakes and a fruit salad, with warm tea.

Eren put the food on a tray walking to the bedroom. "Kitten?" Eren asked softly as he walked into the bedroom. Levi stired before sitting up rubbing his eyes cutely.

"Eren?" Levi asked quietly as Eren walked over to the bed and placed the tray down. "I made you food kitten." Eren said softly kissing Levi's little fluffy ear making it twitch.

"Thank you baby." Levi said softly kissing Eren softly. Eren kissed back instantly before kissing Levi's ears again. "Eat up baby." Eren said softly as he sat behind Levi wrapping his arms around him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter contains smut beware

It's been about a month now, since that dreadful night, Eren's and Levi slowly recovered but Levi wasn't like he use to be. It was common for a neko after a miscarriage to act differently, but what Eren wasn't expecting was that his little neko being so clingy, when he left for work Levi was always in tears and when he returned Levi looked so sad that when Eren pulled him into his arms Levi would instantly cling to Eren.

It was strangely quite when Eren returned from work one evening, he was expecting to see Levi in the living room watching some show. But Levi was no where to be found. "Kitten?" Eren called out as he took off his coat.

He then walked to the bedroom to find Levi with a flushed face, butt naked sitting on all fours with his ass in the air. "Kitten?" Eren asked tilting his head in confusion.

"Master~" Levi purred loudly arching his back in a inviting way as he swayed his tail back and forth.

"Baby why are you naked?" Eren asked as he took off his tie. He's never seen his little neko act like this before.

"Master~I want you~" Levi purred wiggling his ass as he gave Eren a sudductive look.

"Are you feeling okay? Is it that time again?" Eren asked as he stepped closet to Levi placing one of his tan hands on his pale neko's hair.

"I wanna give you a baby master." Levi said softly looking up at Eren with a innocent look. "So it is that time again..." Eren muttered to himself before pressing a soft kiss to Levi's forehead.

"Eren...make love to me." Levi said softly before Eren kissed Levi softly making the small neko purr.

Pulling away slightly Eren muttered. "I'll make love to you."

WARNING THE FOLLOWING CONTENT CONTAINS SMUT READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

Eren laid Levi down on his back before pressing soft kisses to Levi's smooth body.

Levi purred happily at the feeling of Eren's soft lips on his body.

"I haven't touched you in so long, I'm sorry kitten." Eren said softly as he undressed himself.

Levi watched Eren as he undressed. "It's okay, you've been busy taking care of the both of us." Levi said softly.

"Shhh baby, let me make you feel good for at least one night." Eren said softly before climbing on top of Levi.

The small neko nodded and relaxed. Eren grabbed the bottle of lube coating his fingers.

Levi shuddered at the sight. Eren slowly massaged the tight ring of muscle. Levi shivered and took in a deep breath. Eren leaned down kissing Levi's neck.

Eren slowly slide in his middle finger inside of Levi's tight enternce. Levi let out a small noise of pleasure at the feeling.

Eren wiggled his finger around before inserting another finger. Eren slowly scissored his fingers streaching Levi.

The small neko squirmed slightly as Eren streached him out before adding a third finger and instantly finding the neko's sweet spot making him meow in suprise and pleasure.

Eren pulled out his fingers before grabbing more lube spreading it on his member. He then lined himself up with Levi's enternce.

"Are you ready kitten?" Eren asked softly as he stroked Levi's soft tail. "Yes." Levi said softly as he relaxed.

Eren nodded and lifted Levi's hips slightly before slowly pushing in. Levi gasped at the feeling of being streached by Eren's large member.

Levi took in a deep breath before nodding to Eren indicating that he could move. Eren got the message before slowly pulling out almost all the way leaving the tip in before pushing back in. Eren repeated this motion in a steady motion making Levi make such sinful noises.

Eren picked up his pace slightly thrusting into Levi with slowly but powerful thrust hitting the neko's sweet spot each time making the neko make sinful noises.

Levi had his eyes closed and his lips were parted as sinfully delicious moans of Eren's name left his lips. His ears were twitching and his tail was swaying madly.

Eren watched Levi's beautiful form. He always loved making love instead of mindlessly fucking, he loved the sight of his lover in pure bliss.

"You're so beautiful Levi." Eren praised making the neko purr loudly. That was one of the things Eren loved about Levi, he always purred during intimate moments or when he praised him.

"I'm close." Levi moaned softly gripping onto the sheets arching his back. Definitely one of Eren's favourite sights to see.

"Me too kitten." Eren breathed out as he sped up. Levi tilted his head back letting out the most sinful moan of Eren's name as he reached his climax.

Eren shuddered at the sound and sight as he climaxed inside of the small neko.

They both panted heavily. Eren pulled out and lay down beside of his neko pulling him into his arms.

End of smut!

Levi snuggled into Eren's chest as they both came down form their high.

Eren ran his fingers through Levi's hair softly humming as the neko purred and snuggled into Eren happily.

"Are you okay?" Eren asked quietly. He always asked Levi if he was okay after these kind of things.

"Never better." Levi said softly before looking up at Eren. "I love you kitten." Eren said softly before pressing his lips to Levi's red soft lips.

Levi kissed back happily as Eren tangled their legs together. "I love you, Eren." Levi said softly after they pulled away from the kiss.

Eren smiled and pulled the covers over them. "Come on baby, let's sleep." The brunette said softly kissing Levi's forehead.

"Good night." Levi said softly before snuggling into Eren happily and falling asleep. Eren smiled down at his beautiful little boyfriend before pulling him closer and falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

About a week later Eren came home form work to find his little neko sitting in the middle of the hallway holding something in his small hands.

"Levi?" Eren asked as he placed his coat on the hanger before walking over to the neko. "Baby? Are you okay?" Eren asked kneeling down in front of Levi.

"I'm pregnant..." Levi muttered before looking up at Eren as he passed Eren the object he was holding. It was a pregnancy test, the results were positive.

Eren's face instantly light up with happiness. "Baby! That's amazing!" Eren laughed and pulled Levi into his arms.

Levi snuggled into Eren's chest purring. "We're going to Hanji right away, come on." Eren said picking Levi up and walking out the house.

Levi kept clinging to Eren as the male placed him in the car. "Kitten you have to let go." Eren said softly. Levi shook his head clinging to Eren more.

"Okay, you can sit in my lap." Eren said softly picking Levi back up he got into the driver's seat.

Levi happily snuggled into Eren purring loudly. "You're adorable." Eren muttered as he put the seat belt on both of them.

"Meow." Levi meowed softly. Eren chuckled and started the car. "My cute little neko." Eren said softly as he started driving.

About 20 minutes later they arrived at Hanji's lab. Eren carried Levi inside as the neko purred loudly his tail swinging happily.

"I'm going to take a few weeks off work so I can take care of my baby." Eren said as he walked inside.

"Nuu." Levi muttered as he nuzzled his face into Eren's neck. "But I want to baby." Eren said softly as pressed kisses to Levi's forehead.

"Is that my favourite gay couple?" Hanji squealed as she bounced over to the two males.

Levi let out a small hiss and tightened his grip on Eren. "It's okay kitten, it's only Hanji." Eren said softly kissing the top of Levi's head.

"What's up with the grumpy kitten?" Hanji asked as she smiled brightly at the couple. "He's sensitive." Eren said softly as Levi started purring as Eren played with his ear.

"Sensitive?" Hanji asked raising an eyebrow. "He's pregnant again..." Eren said softly making Levi meow.

"Oh my gosh!!" Hanji squealed and jumped. "Congratulations guys!!" She squealed and ruffled Eren's hair.

Levi swatted Hanji's hand away from Eren glaring. "Why is he so possessive?" Eren asked Hanji as he pulled Levi closer.

"Come on, let's give you a check up shorty, we have to explain some stuff to your owner." Hanji said as she lead the two to her office where she usually gave Levi check ups.

Levi mowed and licked Eren's cheek making him chuckle. "You're so cuddly." Eren said softly as he stroked Levi's soft ears.

Eren sat Levi down on the hospital bed making the neko pout. "I'm right here baby." Eren said softly kissing Levi's forehead.

"Let's get your blood pressure first." Hanji said as she checked Levi's blood pressure. "So why is he so possessive?" Eren asked as he sat down.

"Well, one it's the pregnancy hormones, since you two unfortunately lost your first he's become more sensitive, two again since you two lost your first that means he'll be more possessive of you and the baby once it's born, he'll also won't let anyone else touch you or himself." Hanji explained as she checked over Levi who wasn't very happy.

"So is that why he's always in tears when I leave for work?" Eren asked as he stroked Levi's soft hair.

"Yeah." Hanji said as she pulled out her ultrasound machine. "Oh my little kitten." Eren said softly as he pressed a kiss to Levi's forehead.

Levi pouted as he lay on the bed. "Can you lift his shirt? I'd rather not lose an arm." Hanji said as he walked over.

Eren laughed and lifted Levi's shirt up so his stomach was on show. "Eren?" Levi muttered looking up at the brunette.

"What is it baby?" Eren asked as Hanji put the gel on Levi's stomach.

"I want ice cream." Levi muttered blushing softly. Eren let out a chuckle. "We can get you ice cream on the way home." The brunette said as he kissed Levi's nose.


	13. Chapter 13

After the promised ice cream the couple went home with their first ultrasound pictures of their baby. Levi was so happy he was constantly purring and clinging to Eren the whole time. Eren was quite content with their state on the couch under a giant fluffy blanket and shitty movies on Netflix.

"I sent my boss a text saying I'm taking a week off." Eren said softly playing with Levi's ears. "Does that mean more cuddles?" Levi muttered looking up at Eren with big innocent eyes.

Eren laughed softly and nodded. "Of course, I have a date planned for us this Saturday." Eren said kissing Levi's nose. Levi scrunched up his nose cutely.

"I want sushi..." Levi muttered and looked at Eren with begging eyes. "On it." Eren said pulling out his phone calling Hanji to pick up some sushi for them.

Eren and Levi cuddled happily as they waited for Hanji to drop off their food.

After they got their food before moving to bed, they sat eating and watching movies all night before falling asleep. This was what they did all week all the way up to Saturday.

\---Time Skip!---

Eren was a nervous wreck. He was going to propose to Levi tonight, he was practically hyperventilating due to the nerves.

Eren fixed his suit before walking over to Levi fixing his tie. "I look stupid..." Levi muttered. "You look amazing baby." Eren said softly before kissing Levi's nose.

"Why do I need to wear it?" Levi muttered at looked at Eren. "Because I told you to." Eren said softly as he stepped away looking at Levi. "You're gorgeous." Eren said softly.

Levi pouted his ears falling against his head. "Kitten, my precious kitten." Eren said softly before picking Levi up making him squeal.

"You just enjoy yourself kitten." Eren said walking outside. "I feel like there's something you're not telling me." Levi said playing with Eren's hair.

"You'll just have to wait and found out." Eren laughed and placed Levi in his car. "Mkay..." Levi purred.

Eren got into the driver's seat and started the car. He patted his pocket making sure that ring was there and started to drive. His mother brought her engagement ring that Eren had asked for and Eren was nervous.

Eren had planned a dinner on the magical boat for couples before they head to the cazeeboo that here had booked for the night to propose there, he also had a bed set up there so the two could spend the night. It was a really hot night anyway.

\--Time Skip--

After dinner Eren put a blind fold over Levi's eyes as he drove to the cazeeboo. "Why won't you let me see!" Levi whined and pouted. "It wouldn't be a suprise if I took off the blind fold." Eren laughed.

"Take it off." Levi whined and nudged Eren. "Don't abuse your driver!" Eren chuckled. "You're lucky I love you." Levi muttered crossing his arms.

"I'm the luckiest man alive." Eren said softly as he parked the car. "Are we here?" Levi asked. "Yes kitten." Eren chuckled and got out helping Levi out the car. "Can I take it off now?" Levi asked. "Not yet." Eren said leading Levi up the steps. The cazeeboo looked beautiful, the bed was king sized with beautiful silky sheets, the windows slightly open and quiet music playing the the background.

Eren stopped in the middle of the cazeeboo as the fairy lights twinkled. He got on one knee pulling out the ring he smiled and opened the box. "Take of the blind fold." Eren said softly. Levi said as told and gasped at the sight of Eren on one knee with the ring.

"For years you've been my best friend, my lover, my other half." Eren started. "You and I have been through so much together and I'm still suprised that I can call you mine, we may have had some rough patches on our relationship but that didn't stop us from loving and caring for each other." Levi teared up covering his mouth with his hands. "And you'd do me the biggest honor of becoming my husband, so Levi, will you give me the honor of becoming your husband?" Eren smiled as he teared up himself.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" Levi cried and throw himself on to Eren. Eren laughed softly and hugged Levi tightly as the little neko clung to Eren. "Can I put the ring on you?" Eren asked quietly. Levi just nodded. Eren slide the ring onto Levi's ring finger. "I love you Eren." Levi said softly before kissing Eren. Eren happily kissed back wrapping his arms around Levi's waist.

Eren picked up Levi placing him on the bed. He closed the door and crawled on top of Levi. "I love you kitten." Eren said softly. "I love you Eren." Levi said softly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

The two spent the whole night cuddling in the gazebo. Laying in the bed cuddled close, talking, stealing kisses or just kissing in general, it was basically the most magical night of their life.

Once they got home Levi changed into one of Eren's shirts and lay on the couch under a blanket while Eren just changed into a pair of sweats and started to make breakfast. Levi was happily purring loudly as he played with his tail. Eren glanced at Levi and smiled before take a video of Levi and posting it on his Facebook, it instantly got a bunch of likes and comments about how adorable Levi was.

Eren then changed his relationship status to engaged and instantly his mother called making him chuckle. "Hi ma." Eren said as he answered the phone. "He said yes!" Carla squealed over the phone making Eren laughed.

"My baby is getting married!" Carla cried over the phone. "Ma don't cry." Eren said softly as he flipped a pancake.

"So, when are you planning on starting to plan for the wedding?" She asked as Eren put the food on plates. "Probably after Levi's given birth." Eren said as he placed the food on the coffee table before going to grab their tea. "He's pregnant again?" Carla asked quite surprised.

"Mhm, found out about a week ago." Eren said as he placed the tea on the table too before sitting down on the couch. Levi instantly crawled into Eren's lap. "Awe congratulations." Carla said softly as Levi rubbed his ear against Eren's neck making the brunette chuckle. "Is that Levi's purring I'm hearing?" Carla asked.

"Yup, he's being really cuddly recently." Eren said softly as he stroked Levi's soft ears. The neko purred louder.

"Well I'll leave you two to it, I'll be coming to visit soon again." Carla said before hanging up. Eren smiled when Levi licked his neck. "I know you want attention you little shit." Eren laughed.

"I'm not little..." Levi muttered before snuggling into Eren more. "How about we eat breakfast and go back to bed?" Eren asked playing with Levi's tail.

"I approve of that idea." Levi purred loudly. "Alright, eat away kitten." Eren said softly. Levi happily started to eat happily. Eren smiled as he started to eat his own breakfast too.

Once breakfast was finished Levi went back to bed as Eren cleaned up the kitchen before joining his lovely little neko in bed. “Can we watch Harry Potter?” Levi asked when Eren walked into the bedroom.

“Of course, baby.” Eren said softly as he kissed Levi’s forehead and walked to the tv turning it on and starting Harry Potter. “Do you want a snack?” Eren asked. “Yes!” Levi said happily.

And that’s how the rest of their day went, cuddles, snacks and Harry Potter. Levi ended up falling asleep on Eren’s chest purring happily, Eren smiled as he watched his fiancée sleep peacefully on his chest.

Eren growled grabbing his ringing phone, it was going to wake up his precious kitten, he quickly answered it. “What?” He snapped into the phone. “Woah! What crawled up your ass and died?” Jean’s voice was heard through the phone, Jean is one of Eren’s friends, they also work together so Jean is around a lot, he has a boyfriend named Marco and those two are sickly in love with each other.

“Sorry, but Levi is asleep and I want him to get as much rest as he needs, anyway what’s up?” Eren asked as he stroked Levi’s ears. “Oh, sorry, how is he doing?” Jean asked. “He’s okay, nothing too harsh has hit him yet.” Eren muttered. “So, Marco and I were wondering if you two would like to come over for dinner?” Jean asked, Eren could hear Marco in the background cooking. “Sure, we haven’t hanged out in a while outside of work.” Eren said and slowly nudged Levi to wake him.

“Great! Does 7 sound okay?” Jean asked. “Yeah, sure, we’ll be a little after 7 but we’ll be there.” Eren said and smiled, he was looking forward to seeing his close friends.

Once they hang up Eren managed to wake up his sleepy kitten, they took a shower together and then got dressed. Eren carried Levi to the car and started to drive to the JeanMarco house.

Levi fell asleep on the way there, Eren smiled as he drove, he was happy, he had an amazing fiancée and an awesome family and friends, it was just like a dream come true.

Once they arrived at Jean’s place Eren got out and carried Levi to the door, the kitten did wake up and snuggled into Eren. Eren pressed the doorbell and waited for Jean or Marco to answer. Marco answered and grinned at the sight. “Marco.” Eren said happily. “Polo.” Levi whispered making Eren and Marco laugh.

“Come on in, you guys are the last to arrive.” Marco said happily leading the two into the dining room. “The last to arrive?” Levi asked as he walked beside Eren. “Mhmm.” Marco hummed. “Our favourite couple!” Hanji squealed seeing the two males enter.

At the table sat all of their friends. Hanji and her husband Erwin, Mike and his fiancée Nanaba, Armin (He’s asexual so he’s not dating anyone), Mikasa and her girlfriend Annie, Connie and his girlfriend Sasha, Krista and her wife Yimr and of course the hosts themselves, Marco and Jean.

“What’s going on?” Eren asked looking at all of their friends. “We thought it would be nice to celebrate your engagement.” Armin said happily. “Awe! Guys!” Eren said smiling. “Thank you.” Levi said for the both of them.

“Armin’s idea, and since Marco and Jean have the biggest house we throw it here.” Erwin added. “You guys are the best.” Levi said softly hiding his face in Eren’s chest. Everyone awed at Levi’s cute behaviour.

Everyone sat down at the table as Marco and Jean served everyone at the table, They all sat and happily chatted the whole evening, everyone congratulated them on the new baby that was on the way, it was a nice evening between the group of friends.


	15. Chapter 15

Around midnight Eren decided that is was about time him and Levi should leave, the couple bid goodbye to their friends before Eren drove them home.  
When the two got home Levi and Eren headed to bed happily cuddling all night.

~~~~Time Skip brought to you by gay babies~~~~

It was around 3 in the morning when Levi woke up with pains, he shook Eren. He panted softly. “E-Eren.” Levi gasped out cluching his stomach, his baby was due in another week or so. “Levi? Are you okay baby?” Eren asked rubbing his eyes, he was still half asleep. “Eren the baby is coming.” Levi cried out as a wave of pain hit him hard. Eren shot out of bed instantly calling an ambulance, he also called Hanji.  
Levi cried out in pain as another contraction hit him, he had never though child birth was so painful. “Shhh baby, the ambulance is coming.” Eren said softly stroking Levi’s hair. “I’ve got you kitten.” Eren said softly kissing Levi’s sweaty forehead. 

Soon the paramedics came and loaded levi into the ambulance with Eren following in his car behind the ambulance with a bag with cloths for Levi and the baby, they didn’t know the gender of the baby because they wanted to keep it as a surprise. 

Once they arrived at the hospital Levi was crying because of the pain, he was rolled into the labour room where Hanji was already waiting, Eren rushed in a few seconds later dropping the bag by the door he took Levi’s hand. “Shhhh I’m here now.” Eren said softly as Levi glared at him. “You asshole! You did this to me!” Levi growled. Eren flinched as Hanji laughed.

“Oh this is going to be entertaining.” Hanji laughed as she started to get ready. Levi cried and gripped Eren’s hand so tightly he was surprised it didn’t break. Eren winced. “Hanji how long is this going to last?” Eren asked as Levi dug his nails into his hand. “No clue, since this is his first birth then it can last up to 24 hours.” Hanji explained. “But seeing that he’s at 9 inches means this will go a lot faster than that.” Hanji added as she placed Levi’s legs on the parts that kept his legs apart. 

Eren sighed in relief as Levi let go of his hand. Levi panted softly. “I’m sorry Eren, I didn’t mean to hurt you baby…” Levi said softly. Eren kissed Levi’s forehead. “It’s alright kitten.”  
“Alright Levi, you’re fully diluted, you’ll have to push on your next contraction, count to ten in your head as you push alright, I’ll count along with you.” Hanji said as she put on her gloves.   
Levi took in a deep breath getting ready to go through the most horrible hours of his life.

~~~Time skip to after the birth~~~

After around two and a half hours the new member of the Jeager family took their first breath, the crying of the small baby made Levi perk up. He was exhausted, but he wanted to see his baby. Hanji smiled and wrapped the baby in a green towel, placing it into Levi’s arms. “Congratulations, it’s a baby boy.” Hanji said softly. Levi looked down at the precious little bundle of happiness in his arms and started crying, the little boy looked so much like Eren. 

Eren smiled and kissed Levi’s forehead. “You did it kitten, our little prince.” Eren said softly as he teared up, he was so happy words couldn’t describe it. “He our little prince.” Levi cried softly kissing the baby’s forehead. 

“It’s okay, we’re okay, our baby is okay.” Eren said softly stroking Levi’s ear making him purr.  
Levi looked at his baby and smiled softly. “Kami.” Levi said softly. “I want to name him Kmai.” The small neko said kissing his son’s little fluffy brown and black ears. “That’s a beautiful name for a beautiful boy.” Eren said softly. 

“You should rest my love.” Eren said softly kissing Levi’s forehand. “Only if you cuddle with me.” The neko said looking at his fiancée.

“Always my sweet sweet baby.” Eren said softly sliding in beside Levi. Levi smiled and snuggled into Eren. 

The two new parents were now happily cuddled together with their baby.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw someone comments about me creating a story about Kami, I was planning on doing that anyway but thank you! I also want to thank everyone for the feedback, I love my writing and I appreciate all the lovely comments, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

After a short nap, Kami was checked out by doctors to see if he was a healthy boy. When all the tests came back correct Eren helped Levi dress the little boy up, and then helped Levi get changed as well.

Once everything was done and the birth certificate was filled out Eren loaded the little family into the car, Levi in the back seat with Kami in his new car seat and fluffy hunter green blanket over him they were off. The whole car ride home Levi purred happily nuzzling his face into Kami's hair.

Once they arrived at the apartment Eren carried Kami in his little seat into the house with Levi quickly following behind. Levi took Kami out the seat and carried him to his and Eren's bedroom, he was not letting his sweet little baby sleep alone. He lay Kami on the bed and kissed his head. He then quickly got changed into his PJs. He then crawled into the bed and lay the boy on his chest.

Eren walked into the bedroom and smiled at the sight. He took out his phone and snapped a picture. He then sent it his mother. "Hey mama, you just became a grandmother, though I'd let you know, this is Kami, our precious little boy." Eren sent the text grinning.

Eren walked into the kitchen and made Kami some milk. He heated it up to the right temperature and walked back into the bedroom. "Kitten, I made some milk for our baby," Eren said softly as he gave Levi the bottle. He took the bottle and cradled Kami feeding the little Neko. All you could hear was Levi and Kami purring loudly. Eren grinned as he joined the two in bed.

 

\---Time skip brought to you by wedding dresses---

 

It passed around 5 and a half months since Kami was born and the three couldn't be happier. Well, actually they could be. They had started to plan their wedding. The wedding theme was the winter wonderland. Since it was close to December they decided to fo with something wintery.

Everything was planned and all the guests that were invited were coming to the wedding and life was going great. The planning was done with one of the bigger and more expensive weddings planners in the city. Levi had decided to wear a dress and Eren was going to wear a white tux.

As the planning for the wedding went on everyone was starting to get nervous. Levi and Eren were writing their own vows and they were both stressed about remembering their lines. Levi also had to take care of Kami which didn't help his stress. However, when they started to plan the honeymoon Levi couldn't be happier.

The couple decided to go somewhere child-friendly and they decided to head to Germany to stay with Eren's mother for 3 weeks. Once that was all set up, they had to get their wedding rings, they decided on silver bands with small black and white diamonds shaped as wings on them.

The planning for the wedding took a few weeks, but in the end, it was all worth it...

 

\----Time Skip brought to you by babies----

 

Levi cradled Kami as Hanji fixed his vail, it was the wedding day and he was nervous, Kami was going to be with Eren's mother Carla whilst the ceremony was going on, Eren was in the room down the hall getting ready.

"Are you ready to be bonded with Eren for life?" Hanji asked, Levi, looked at her and nodded. "I'm nervous, I don't wanna mess up." The small Neko muttered as he kissed his son's head.

"Are you ready?" Carla asked walking over with a loving smile on her face, she had fallen in love with Levi and Kami. Levi nodded and passed the sleeping Neko boy to his grandmother.

"I'll keep him happy until you can take him," Carla said softly kissing Levi's forehead. "Thank you." He said softly smiling. "What more can I do for my son in law?" Carla asked before she kissed Kami's forehead.

"Let's do this!" Hanji squealed. Levi giggled. This was it, he was finally becoming Levi Jeager.

The ceremony went by smoothly. But once they got to the vows Eren was practically sobbing. Eren had to go first and he was hella nervous. "Let's hope I don't eff this up." Eren chuckled, everyone chuckled along with him.

"Where do I start? My sweet little Levi, you mean so much to me that I can't imagine living without you, we have a gorgeous son together and I couldn't ask for more, well I do want more kids but let's wait for a little...anyway, the first time I saw you I was mesmerised, you were this creature that I had no idea how to interact with but you made it easy, you were so open with me and I fell so hard for you that I'm surprised I survived the fall and I survived because you where there at the bottom to catch me, I was ecstatic that you felt the same way that I couldn't imagine falling for someone other than you, you just make me so happy that I feel like I'm dreaming." Eren was crying by the end of his speech and so was everyone else in the church.

Levi smiled through his tears. He felt so lucky to have such an amazing man. Levi took a deep breath as he started to say his own vow.

"My Eren, my world, my universe, the father of my child, you are everything I need and want in life, you took me into your family with open arms, no judgment, no expectations just love, you make me the happiest Neko to ever exist and I hope you know that I wore this damned dress for you! Anyway, I'd do anything for you, even when you're being a pain in the ass you're my pain in the ass and I love you no matter what happens between us." Levi finished by wiping his tears away, they wouldn't stop flowing, he was so happy that he couldn't imagine a better life.

After all the tears the ceremony continued without a problem, Kami did cry a little but his grandmother quickly got him to sleep, it was the most magical wedding ceremony.

Once they moved from the church to the hall for the reception they all happily socialised with the guests. People danced, talked, laughed ate and had a great time, speeches were made that brought Eren and Levi to happy tears.

Carla's speech was about wanting more grandchildren, Hanji squealed about how she wanted Eren and Levi to be together forever, Connie and the rest of the guys laughed about the old times, the girls squealed about how cute the couple where their relationship goals and other family members just wished them the best.

By the time the reception finished Levi and Kami were practically passed out snuggled into Eren, the brunette male had carried them both to the car to take them home. Once they did get home Eren tucked the two sleeping Nekos into bed after he helped them change, he changed himself and crawled into bed with his husband and baby.

Eren grinned at the thought and pulled the two Nekos close to his chest. "I love you," Eren whispered happily before he fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

In the morning Eren was the first one up. He made his sleeping husband breakfast and shook him awake. Levi smiled sleepily at Eren as he slides out of bed holding Kami close. He walked to the kitchen and sat down. Eren took Kami and started to feed him as Levi happily ate.

After a nice breakfast, Eren made sure they had everything packed, and put it in the car, he made sure that the tickets and passports were correct before putting them in Levi's messenger bag. Then he made sure all of Kami's things were packed in the carry on bag. Levi was then in the process of dressing Kami and making silly faces at the mini Eren. 

Once the family were ready they settled into the car and drove to the hotel to pick up Calra. Levi sat in the back with his baby as Eren drove, they quietly chatted about the plans for their honeymoon. 

They had a lot of plans and only two weeks to accomplish it in. Levi smiled once they arrived at the hotel, he could already see his mother-in-law. 

Eren got out the car and helped Carla with her bags and helped her into the car. Levi happily greeted the woman and they started to chat. 

\-----Time skip to Germany------

By the time the couple arrived at Carla's house it was pretty late and they were all exhausted. Carla just ordered some take out as Levi made up a bottle for Kami, he was exhausted but his baby was hungry. 

Once done he fed Kami as he sat on the couch humming and purring to put his baby to sleep. After the sweet little Neko fell asleep Levi headed into Eren's old room and crawled into the freshly new-made bed. He lay in bed but before he knew it he fell asleep purring and holding his baby. Eren walked into the room with their bags and smiled at the sight. 

He walked over to the bed and kissed Levi's and then Kami's foreheads. "My sweet little family." He whispered to himself as he tucked the two in. Carla stood at the door watching. "You three look perfect together." She said softly in German. Eren smiled and looked at his mother. "Thank you," Eren replied.

\--------Time Skip--------

It was already the afternoon, the little family were out on a walk in the local park. Kami was in his little pram, whilst Eren pushed it and Levi held on to Eren's arm, Carla walked along on the other side of the two. 

"I'm surprised it's so nice out," Carla said as she looked at the sky. "I love this kind of weather, not too hot and not too cold," Levi said softly as he smiled as Kami babbled to himself.

"He's so talkative today." Eren laughed and kissed Kami's nose. "After his daddy, Eren use to babble to himself all the time." Carla laughed. "Did he really?" Levi asked nudging his husband playfully.

"I may have." Eren smiled. "Ma has so many home videos, she should show you when we get back," Eren added as Levi purred his tail swaying happily. 

"Germany is a beautiful place! Can we just move here?" Levi asked and kissed Eren's shoulder. "That would be nice," Eren said. "Get a nice house close to ma's place, a large garden, move Hanji here too, since she's your doctor." He added and kissed the top of Levi's head. 

\-----Time Skip-----

It had been about 3 days since the walk in the park, Eren wanted to spend some alone time with his little husband which meant they could get intimate, Caral had taken little Kami out to see some friends and she promised to be back as late as possible.

So Eren started the day with breakfast in bed and cuddles, then they lazed around the house until lunch when they went out, then they came back and laid on the hammock in the backyard. At dinner time Eren made them a nice fancy meal before they got into the bath together. 

Levi playfully splashed Eren as they lay naked in the bathtub. Eren chuckled and started to kiss Levi's neck leaving small bites here and there. "We haven't had time to do naughty things to each other." He whispered into Levi's ear who purred and nodded in agreement. 

Eren started to kiss Levi's shoulders as his hands started to explore Levi's porcelain skin, he started to tease the little hole smirking at the sweet noises coming from his husband's mouth. 

"Eren..." Levi whispered as he shivered in delight. He closed his eyes enjoying the invading finger that slides inside of him. The Neko leaned into Eren as the male slide his finger in and out of his tight little hole.

Eren slide in another finger scissoring Levi. The small mail moaned softly arching his back. "You like that?" Eren whispered into Levi's ear who nodded moaning in delight as a third finger entered him.

Eren soon replaced his fingers with his hard throbbing member. Slowly bouncing Levi on his member the two moaned each other's names. Eren ran his fingers all over Levi's body as he slowly thrust into him.

They two slowly reached their climax and Eren came deep inside of his little husband, Levi realised into the water shuddering in delight. 

The two got out the tub and took a quick shower before getting dressed and laying in bed watching Netflix. An hour later Carla returned home with a sleeping Kami. She smiled at the couple and placed the sweet baby into the bed with his parents. 

The happy family snuggled and watched movies and stealing kisses, the family couldn't ask for more. Kami happily snuggled into his mummy purring. Levi purred as well and Eren held them both happy, he honestly felt like the luckiest man alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait for the new chapter, writer's block is a bitch.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but I hope you enjoy, the story is coming to a close and I hope you guys will love it.

Sooner than expected the honeymoon ended and the couple and their baby were back home. Everyone was still happy with their trip and as the surprise came, Kami started to crawl about making Levi worried.

Eren had, unfortunately, had to return to work. Levi stayed at home looking after their tiny son who resembled Eren way too much. Levi cleaned the house quietly as Kami slept. 

He walked into the bathroom and suddenly he felt nauseous. He opened the toilet lid just in time to throw up. Once he was done emptying the contents of his stomach he sighed and flushed the toilet.  
Levi stood up and opened the drawer by the sink and looked at the pregnancy test. He grabbed the box and followed instructions. He sat on the floor biting his lip as he waited. He was scared. Having Kami was a bloody miracle and having a second baby would be amazing. 

After the 10 minutes of a dreadful wait, Levi looked at the test. He gasped. He was pregnant again. He ran out the bathroom grabbing the house phone. He called Eren, he bites his lip as the phone rang. When Eren picked up he sounded worried. "Baby? You alright?" 

"I just throw up, and then I took a pregnancy test..." Levi said softly. "You're pregnant!" Eren gasped making his co-workers look at him. "Baby that's great!" Eren smiled like a huge dork that he is. "We're having another baby." Levi smiled softly. "We're gonna have to move," Levi added as he walked into the nursery. He smiled as Kami sat up in his crib. "I have to go, Kami is up, when will you be home?" Levi asked as he picked up his baby. "I'll be home soon, I love you, baby, tell Kami I love him too," Eren said. "We love you too honey, say bye bye to daddy." Levi smiled as he put the phone to Kami's ear who started to babble.

Eren cooed to his baby before he and Levi said goodbye and hang up. Levi happily cuddled his baby as he fed him. He then spent the rest of the day snuggling with his baby until Eren came home and made dinner and joined them.

The little family was getting bigger and they were house hunting. Levi smiled softly and kissed Eren's shoulder. "I love you," Levi said softly. Eren smiled brightly and kissed Levi. "I love you more kitten." He whispered against Levi's lips.


	19. Chapter 19

As Levi’s pregnancy went on their little Kami was getting not so little. Kami started to talk soon after Levi found out that he was pregnant but the small Neko also started to run around the house making it harder for the adult Neko to keep the house clean. Levi also started a blog, so he wouldn’t get bored, the blog grew really fast as Levi blogged about his life as a Neko.

Eren had gotten a promotion when his boss heard about Levi being pregnant. They were also currently moving into a large family house with an amazing backyard. Levi had picked everything for the house, with some of Eren’s help, they had a budget as the house cost a lot of money.   
Currently, Levi was laying on the couch watching Kami draw, the time flew past too fast and Levi was due to give birth anytime, they kept the gender a secret so all the baby things were gender neutral. “Kami, do you want a sister or a brother?” Levi asked softly. Kami looked at his mummy and ran over to Levi and placed his small hands on Levi’s stomach. “I want a baby sister, so I can protect her!” Kami squealed happily kissing his mummy’s stomach. Levi smiled. “You’re gonna be an amazing big brother honey,” Levi said softly kissing Kami’s forehead. 

“Go and get daddy, he’s in his office,” Levi said softly. Kami nodded and ran to Eren’s office where the said male was answering work emails. Eren could work from home and since his little wife (husband) was pregnant it was the best option for him. Eren looked up hearing Kami run into the office, he smiled fondly at his baby. “Hey, big man!” He smiled picking up the boy. “Mummy wants you to get him food.” Kami giggled.

“Does my little man want food too?” Eren asked as he shut his laptop and walked to the kitchen bending down to kiss Levi as he made his way there. “Yes! I want a sandwich with peanut butter!” Kami said happily. “And what does mummy want?” Eren called as he placed down Kami on a counter.   
“I want something, salty baby,” Levi called as he stroked his stomach. Eren hummed as a reply and started to make Levi a cheese toasty. (Grilled cheese for you non-British folk). “Hey, baby, do we have everything packed for the hospital?” Levi called as he stared at his stomach. “Yeah, the only thing we’re missing is the baby,” Eren called laughing. “How are you feeling baby?” The brunette male called. “I’m really uncomfortable,” Levi whined.

Eren chuckled. He knew his sweet baby was uncomfortable, this happened the night before Levi’s water broke and if Eren was being honest he was excited, he couldn’t wait to see a tiny Levi running around, he hoped the baby would look like his sweet wife (husband).   
Once evening hit Eren and Levi was snuggled in bed. Kami was asleep in his room. “I love you,” Levi whispered to Eren. Eren smiled brightly and attacked Levi with kisses, the Neko purred loudly. But before the couple could get comfortable Levi gasped and grabbed onto his stomach. “Eren…I think my waters just broke.” Levi muttered. Eren intently shot out of the bed and grabbed everything. He loaded it into the car and gently carried Kami into the car. He then helped Levi into the front seat and locked the house before climbing in and calling the hospital as he drove off.

Once the hospital knew about Levi being on his way Eren called Hanji and told her to meet them in the hospital before calling his mother and told her about her being a grandmother again. Carla squealed hearing the amazing news, soon Eren had to hang up as they arrived at the hospital. He helped Levi into the wheelchair and passed him Kami, he grabbed the bag and locked the car and pushed Levi inside.   
When they got a nurse took Levi into his private room as Eren carried their sleeping son, about 5 minutes after Levi was settled into the bed Hanji rushed into the room. “How’s my favourite family doing?” Hanji asked as she stroked Levi’s hair. 

“I’m very much in pain,” Levi growled at Hanji who just laughed. “Well, of course, you’re in pain! There’s a child coming out of you!” Hanji laughed. Levi pouted and looked at Eren. Eren smiled and pass Kami to Hanji. “You go take care of him and I’ll take care of this one,” Eren said and kissed Levi’s head.  
Hanji nodded and headed into the waiting room with a sleepy Kami. Levi whined in pain and clung to Eren’s arm. “It’s okay baby, we’ve done this before,” Eren said softly as he stroked Levi’s hair. Levi soon was in a comfortable position to give birth with the help of his doctor. 

Levi got ready to push as he clutched Eren’s tightly. As Levi pushed he clung to Eren, he knew the pain, but it still hurt so much, he knew it was worth it, in the end, he was going to meet his new baby. Soon the loud cries of a baby were heard in the room making Levi perk up. The doctor smiled brightly. “Congratulations, it’s a girl.” The woman said as Eren cut the umbilical cord. Then the screaming baby was wrapped up in a blanket and placed in Levi’s arms. 

Levi smiled lovingly at his sweet princess, she was gorgeous, as soon as she was in Levi’s arms she stopped cry. “She’s gorgeous Levi,” Eren whispered and kissed his husband’s head. Levi sniffled and looked at Eren. “I’m so proud of you baby, so proud,” Eren added kissing Levi softly. Hanji and Kami had entered the room as the couple kissed, Hanji managed to take a picture of the cute moment before Levi realised they were in the room. Levi smiled at Kami who curiously looked at the bundle in his mummy’s arms.   
“Come meet your baby sister Kami,” Eren said softly taking the boy from Hanji. Kami looked at the sleeping baby on Levi’s chest and smiled brightly. “She’s pretty daddy…” The small boy said. Hanji snapped a picture of the happy family and left the room to let them relax together. “What do you think? Do you love her just as much as when she was in mummy’s tummy?” Eren asked softly as Kami kept his bright eyes on his baby sister. 

“I love her more,” Kami said softly kissing his sister head carefully. Levi smiled happily. “I couldn’t ask for a better family, what do you think we should name her baby?” Levi asked softly. “Can we call her Eve? Evie for a nickname?” Kami said softly as he snuggled into his mummy. “I love that name, what do you think Eren?” Levi asked softly looking at his husband. 

“I love it, Eve Kuchel Carla Jaeger,” Eren said softly kissing Levi’s head and then Kami’s head. “Can I hold her?” The brunette male asked. Levi nodded and passed the baby over to Eren. The male grinned like an idiot and looked down at his princess. “Welcome to the world princess, I’m gonna spoil you rotten.” He whispered to his sleeping daughter. He couldn’t ask for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left before we say goodbye to this beautiful family, I hope you enjoyed this ride as much as I enjoyed writing it, I'm already planning a new fanfic so keep an eye on that, have a good day, night or whenever your reading this. 
> 
> AnonymousBrat101!


	20. Chapter 20 - The End

Levi ran around the house frantically. “Kami! Where the hell did you put my ring!” The Neko yelled at his 16-year-old son. It had a hectic few years, 15 years to be exact. Kami had grown into a smart handsome Neko, his sister grew into an adventurous stunning woman even if she was only 15. The family still lived that they moved into before Eve was born.

“I didn’t take it! Ask Eve!” Kami yelled back from his room. They were currently rushing to get to Sasha’s and Connie’s place for their weekly dinner and Levi’s wedding ring decided to go missing. “Evie! Have you seen my ring?” Levi called. “Yeah, ma, it’s in the living room on the coffee table.” She said as she walked past Levi.

“Where is your father?” The raven-haired Neko asked as he grabbed his ring off the coffee table slipping it on. “I actually have no idea, I haven’t seen him since lunch,” Eve said as she fixed Kami’s hair. The two siblings were as close as ever. “We’ll leave without him at this rate.” Levi sighed.

“I’m here! Sorry! I couldn’t find my loafers.” Eren said as he ran into the living room. “You sir are a mess,” Levi said as he started to fix his husband’s clothes. “Sorry honey.” Eren laughed and kissed Levi’s forehead. “Kids get your butts in the car, I need to go grab the cake,” Levi said pulling away from Eren heading to the kitchen.

Eren laughed as he leads the two teens to the car while Levi grabbed the red velvet cake from the kitchen. Levi picked up baking when Kami turned 5 and the kids love it and so does his husband. The male got in the care carefully with the cake looking at Eren.

The family drove to Sasha’s and Connie’s place talking the whole way there. Once the family arrived at their friends’ house, they happily headed inside without knocking as everyone knew who was coming.

Greeting everyone and their kids, as well as Levi, passed the cake over to Sasha who squealed as all of their friends loved his baking or cooking no matter what Levi gave them to eat. Soon the whole pack sat at the table just talking.

Levi looked around at all of his friends, no family, smiling softly. Hanji and Erwin and their two kids that were a little younger than his baby girl Eve, Mika and Nanaba now have been married and with twins on the way, Armin surprisingly found himself a boyfriend and they were happily dating, Mikasa and Annie were now married and had adopted 3 kids, Annie was a little reluctant at first and then she met her baby boy and she wanted more kids instantly, obviously Connie and Sasha were happily married with two kids and another one on the way, Ymir and Krista still happily married with two sweet babies they just adopted, and Marco and Jean who were happily married and now had 2 babies and were looking in to adopting another one.

Levi couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have such a great family, he looked at his husband teasing their son about his crush making the other Neko squeal and punch his dad playfully. Levi giggled and pinched Eren’s side. “Stop teasing our baby and tease your best friend about being all over his husband.” Levi laughed.

Eren instantly switched to teasing Jean making everyone at the table laugh as they enjoyed a few drinks and dinner. After a while, the older kids ran off to Connie’s and Sasha’s kids' room as the adults and babies sat in the living room talking.

By the time the Jeagers’ were leaving the kids were almost asleep on their own feet, Levi had to practically carry Eve to the car as Eren helped Kami to the car. The couple then climbed into the car smiling softly. Eren didn’t drink so he was okay to drive.

“That was a fun night,” Levi said softly as Eren started to drive them home. “Yeah, it was nice to see everyone in one place,” Eren said softly. “The kids had a lot of fun, they’re both passed out in the back seat.” Levi smiled happily purring. “Yeah, it was fun for them to hang out with kids their age for once and not a bunch of babies.” Eren chuckled. “I can't wait to crawled into bed with you.” Levi yawned.

Eren laughed softly at his husband’s cute behaviour, he loved how cute his little Neko was. Before Levi could reply he saw a car smash right into their car sending it into a tumbling mess.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi jolted awake from his sleep looking around the hospital terrified until he saw his husband sleeping in a chair holding baby Kami and beside his bed he saw his newborn baby Eve.

He breathed out a sigh of relief, it was only a bad dream. Eren shifted awake and looked at his husband. “Honey? Are you okay?” He asked concerned hugging Levi after putting down Kami in the spare bed the nurses brought in.

“I had a bad dream…we all died…” Levi whimpered. Eren hugged Levi tighter. “It’s okay baby, we’re here, we’re all alive, we’re safe, I won’t let anything happen to you baby, never,” Eren promised and cupped Levi’s cheeks.

“I love you so much Eren.” Levi said softly hugging his husband tightly. Eren smiled. “I love you too kitten,” Eren whispered. At that moment Levi knew that nothing could change how happy and in love he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovely Humans! It has come! I have compleated my beautiful Neko Levi x Eren story. I am very surprised at how much people have loved my story. When I first started to write this story I was like, I'm never gonna finish this, its gonna be abandoned like all of my other projects and yet here we are! I actually compleated the story, after a long time of debating I will not be doing a sequel to this story, I don't think I can make Kami's story as interesting. I will be working on some other stories and maybe even a book of one-shots, so stay around! I am so glad you enjoyed my story and I hope you like all of my other stories! Stay lovely my children!


End file.
